


Our Last Night

by xwlthoughts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beginning of redemption, F/F, Post S4, last day scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwlthoughts/pseuds/xwlthoughts
Summary: It's only a matter of time until Horde Prime grows bored and decides to decimate all life on Etheria.  Catra, after she and Glimmer escape from Horde Prime's ship, is imprisoned in Bright Moon, only to be visited by someone she wishes she could've seen sooner.Maybe she can finally address the things that make her feel like she's drowning.What would you do if it was your last night?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Our Last Night

It was hard to see much of the pristine castle past the cold magic circle, restricting the feline inside a snug prison. Emphasis on snug-- although it was a tight circular space, Catra had access to a comforting cushion chair, with velvety covers that was oddly similar to the texture of the fuzz on her arms. She was hesitant to sit on it, however. It was a while since she last relaxed, and there was a chance it was another rebel trap set for when she lowered her guard. The rebels were soft and kind-hearted, but ever since she spent more and more time around them, she saw sides of them she never thought existed.

After she followed their newly-crowned queen to Horde Prime’s ship, they shared a generous amount of time together. It was a turn of events that Catra didn’t expect herself to follow, but she supposed she didn’t have anything better to do. Her army was broken. Etheria was screwed. And the determination in the young ruler’s eyes when her plan began to go haywire? It was something she couldn’t miss.

They escaped, somehow. And it was only a matter of time until Horde Prime grew bored of finding Etheria’s secret weapon, and decided he would be better off if he blew them all to smithereens. It was a shitty situation for everyone.

And how would Catra spend possibly the last moments of her life? Subjugated to another prison, this time in Bright Moon, in a spare room that Queen Glimmer was polite enough to give to her. But the former second-in-command could hardly complain. If she asked, the girl would probably allow her to roam about the castle. Was it worth asking?

No, she thought miserably, pulling her arms closer to her stomach. It was better if she didn’t wave a guard over. Catra knew the only reason she was restricted to a small space was because no one in the rebellion trusted her. Because all of the horrible things she did to them. And the worst part was that Adora couldn’t even look at her.

The one person in the world that motivated her to wake up in the morning. Whether it be out of malicious intent or pure interest, Adora was the first thing on her mind every morning in the Fright Zone. The reason why she kept fighting in the stupid war, and why she made so many sacrifices just to see her in pain.

Ahead of Catra, hidden in the dark of the wide hall in the castle, she could see a pair of bluebell eyes watching her with a stone cold expression. She hid incredibly well in the shadows, but not well enough to deceive the soldier’s sharp eyes. “I would think you’d know better,” she said with a rasp, brushing her fingertips against her eyes in case of any stray tears. “You know you can’t hide from these eyes.”

Adora stepped forward confidently, and Catra noticed that her muscles were more toned than the last time they met, and peeked out from under her uniform. Perhaps the Rebellion’s training was more precise than she thought. But it was even more intriguing that the two of them locked eyes, an action that was small but brought comfort to the exhausted feline.

“Catra,” the blonde said to her shortly. The tone of her voice prompted the feline’s ears to twitch. She couldn’t place the emotion that the other girl conveyed, and nothing in her stance screamed anything that she could easily read. Catra leaned backwards, hesitant to respond to the call, and bit her lip with sharp fangs.

There was a moment of silence before she responded, lowering her arms from their tight hold on her waist. “Hey, Adora,” she responded quietly, the words tumbling from her lips like a soft breeze. It wasn’t aggressive, nor comforting. It was only an exchange she became accustomed to that no longer held any meaning between them.

Even she could tell how shattered their relationship became. There was no semblance of childhood left, only the cruel remains of something that once was. Something that Catra ruined years ago, and she understood that now. Her thoughts were interrupted when Adora stepped closer, close enough for Catra to see the lines of exhaustion on her expression. Was she getting enough sleep lately?

“I don’t want to play your games anymore,” she said with a sigh, dropping down onto the floor in a seated position. “I’m tired and I don’t know how much time we have left. Horde Prime can destroy us any second, and I don’t want any of it wasted. She-ra is gone. I don’t know if you knew that.”

Catra blinked. She did not know that, and she didn’t know how to feel. Her inner resentment trembled in delight, but the look in Adora’s eyes told her that whatever happened made her feel empty. Useless. In a moment, the feline tried to reach forward. She didn’t know what she was trying to do, but her palm was pressed gingerly against the light magic barrier in front of her, and she was only inches away from Adora’s own. The blond warrior watched, a mixture of emotion flashing over her eyes before she looked away.

“What I’m trying to say is,” she continued shakily, her eyebrows furrowing. “I know Glimmer put you in here because of me. She seems to trust that you won’t cause any trouble, but she’s not stupid. She knows how I feel when I see you. And I don’t want your last possible moments to be in a lonely cage.”

“If that was all you were going to say,” Catra pressed, removing her hand from the glowing barrier. “You didn’t have to come all the way here. You could’ve just told Sparkles what you wanted, and sent her down here without causing you any trouble. So why are you really here?” She was almost annoyed that Adora thought she could deceive her like this. She knew her longer than any of these princesses did, and she especially knew what she was like when she was trying to avoid something.

Visible discomfort spread over Adora’s features, and she soon returned to her feet, with her back facing Catra’s magical prison. “Why are you even here, Catra?” she said, anger seething in her voice. “You spent _years_ attacking me and the Rebellion. You had a chance to join us-- join _me_ a long time ago. And you didn’t even give me a chance. You hurt me and so many people, in fact, I have scars from you. All the times we fought added up. And you’re here _now_? Why?”

There was a pause and the chilling atmosphere made Catra shiver. Whether she liked it or not, Adora’s outburst was valid, and she had no place to tell her she was wrong. She gripped the sides of her arms with her claws, pressing into her skin as she struggled to process all of the information laid in front of her.

“I was drowning,” she admitted hoarsely, her bicolored eyes fixed on the stone floor below her. “I was drowning and I didn’t want to accept that I needed help. I didn’t want to feel weak, so I pushed you, Scorpia, and Entrapta away when I needed you most. Does that answer your question?”

Catra pressed her forehead against her knees. She was very clearly crying on the spot, and she could feel the wetness soaking her skin, but she couldn’t stop. She didn’t want to feel this way anymore, she just wanted to stop. Addressing the problem was too hard. And she could hardly see the reward of it. The echoing of footsteps didn’t occur to her, and she almost forgot about Adora’s presence if it weren’t for a feeling of warmth pressing against her side.

She covered her mouth with her hands as she glanced to her side. Adora was lying pressed against her left, her head resting on her shoulder with locks of golden blonde hair spreading across her chest. The warrior said nothing for a moment, allowing Catra to begin to relax her muscles and lean back against her.

“I don’t think I can forget everything that happened. That you did,” Adora spoke quietly, and Catra could hear the strain in her voice. “I spent so long thinking it was my fault, and I finally realize that wasn’t it. And I’m not ready to look past that. But for tonight. . . I need this. If this is our last day on Etheria, I want to pretend like it never happened. Like we were together this whole time. Is that okay?”

Catra swallowed a shudder, and her tail instinctively wrapped about the waist of the girl beside her. _Is that okay?_ She took a moment to reply, but it was the surest thing she said in years.

“Sure thing, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, and thank you for reading! Please tell me if you catch any mistakes, like my last angst fic, I wrote this late at night and haven't given it too much proofreading. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
